


The Right To Be Free

by Dustydexx



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: A gay rights protestor, And a good boyfriend, Enjolras is a protestor, Grantaire is a bad ass, M/M, Rated Teen for major homophobic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustydexx/pseuds/Dustydexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras is at one of his gay rights protests and an angered man soon gets physical with Enjolras.</p>
<p>Grantaire comes to Enjolras' side to protect him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right To Be Free

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Les Misérables or it's characters/songs. Lyrics from 'Do You Hear The People Sing?' Are used for the title.
> 
> I do, however, own this fanfiction. So all rights reserved to Tennex.

Rainbow coloured signs are bobbing up and down amoungest the crowd, all painted with words along the lines of;

"BORN THIS WAY!", "GOD LOVES EVERYONE!" and, "RIGHTS FOR ALL!" 

It was peaceful. There were no violent yells or angry shoving. No reason for violence at all.

"Our subjugation has gone on for too long! Are we really going to stand idly by while our most basic human rights are being ignored and spat on? Or will we stand up for what is right, will we go against the wrong and make our voices be heard?!" 

Enjolras' words are loud but proud, confidence supporting them as the group infront of him cried out in agreement.

A loud and gruff voice comes from the outer edge of the gathering, making everyone quite down to hear. "Ya faggots don't deserve any human rights cuz y'all ain't even humans!!" 

Enjolras blue ocean eyes are glaring hard but his voice is level as he speaks out. "I invite you to come up here and debate your opinion, sir." He says civilly, gesturing to the top step of the stairs that he stood upon.

The man climbed the steps and his hard ugly face towered over Enjolras, but Enjolras held his ground and showed no intimidation.   
Grantaire, by the side of the steps infront of the other protestors, glared hard at man, fingers twitching as he watched warily. The guy simply looked like trouble. He had an un shaven, dirt covered face that was twisted into a bitter expression that didn't become him at all. His clothes are shaggy and ripped his shirt proclaims the faded words of, "Long live the South!"

"There ain't no debate to be had, ya fuckin' fag! You're all cocksuckers that are doomed to Hell!" He literally spits in Enjolras face, contempt filling his voice.

Enjolras glares right back at him, trying to keep his calm as he wipes a hand across his face, clearing the disgusting fluid from his skin. 

Enjolras not known to have a well kept temper. 

"I'm sorry, but you're wrong, sir. We are people, just like you-"

"You ain't nothin' like me, faggot!!!" The man shouts while shoving Enjolras harshly, making the young man lose his footing and fall, smacking the back of his head against the hard stone stair.

There are gasps and yells amoungest the crowd, and they quickly progress to angry ones as the man decided it was a good idea to kick Enjolras in the ribs while he was still one the ground, making Enjolras cry out in pain.

And that striked in Grantaire an anger he had never felt before.

He was climbing the steps in seconds, anger flaring as he shoved the man away, trying to resist punching the shit out of him.

"Get the fuck away him you stupid fucking hillbilly!" Grantaire swore, rage filling his eyes as he stood protectively over his boyfriend who was still lay on the ground, hand clutching his head and the other clutching his ribs.

The man just sneered, showing his rotted yellow teeth. 'Probably from talking so much shit!' Grantaire spat in his mind.

"You're probably this fag's boyfriend, ain't ya?! Well listen here, homo, you and your pervert boyfriend are gonna burn in Hell!" And the man made a movement, probably to try kick at Enjolras again.

Grantaire wasn't having any of that bullshit.

"Oh yeah? Not before you, asshole!" And Grantaire's fist connected with the man's nose, breaking it with the sheer force of the punch which was fueled by his rage. 

Grantaire has little self control when it comes to a lot of things. And not beating the shit out of a guy trying to assault his boyfriend is one of them. 

He moves forward quickly, sending another fist into the dickhead's face. He does it again and again until the man is bleeding profusely from his nose, begging for mercy and Grantaire's knuckles are smeared with blood, swollen and throbbing. 

"Stop!" The man begged, looking into Grantaire's eyes. The shorter man glared harshly, before snarling in the other's face. "Get the fuck away! And if I EVER see you here again, I'm not going to stop!" He warns. And his warning is effective as it sends the man scampering away, proverbial tail between his legs.

Grantaire immediately turns back to Enjolras, seeing his boyfriend already back up on his feet trying to settle down some rowdy protestors, absentmindedly rubbing where his head had smacked against the stone. 

Grantaire moved down to him, grabbing his shoulder gently. "Enjolras, we need to end this gathering and go home. I need to look at your head and ribs." Enjolras doesn't bother protesting, deciding it would be wise to go along with Grantaire's wishes, at least this time.

Enjolras quickly stands up on the steps, trying to bat away Grantaire who wanted to stand directly by him, ready to catch him if he were to fall. He bids the group farewell, tells them to meet here again next week and thanks them for their time. 

Grantaire quickly pulls his boyfriend down the stairs, worry in his eyes as they start their route to the apartment the boyfriends share. "I really wish you wouldn't do protests like these." Grantaire admits to Enjolras, voice filled with worry as he tried to look at the back of his head and through the thick blonde curls while they walked down the street. 

Enjolras smiled softly, gently pushing away his boyfriend's insistent hands. "I know you do. But if I won't lead them, then who will?" Grantaire sighed, letting Enjolras grab his hand and intertwine their soft fingers. He had heard this all before.

"I know. I just... your head and ribs." Grantaire said softly and was slightly surprised when Enjolras stopped their walking, turning towards Grantaire with a deep frown. "I know."

Enjolras leaned his forehead against Grantaire's, not breaking their eye contact. Enjolras watched as a gentle smile spread slowly across Grantaire's pale pink lips after a few moments of silence and staring.

"I'll just have to be there to protect you everytime, won't I?" His voice was filled with soft amusement and Enjolras couldn't help but smile back at his boyfriend.

"I guess so." 

Any reply Grantaire would have given was cut off by a soft kiss from Enjolras that lasted only a second before it was gone. 

"C'mon, let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in the E/R mood lately. So yeah, here this is.
> 
> -Tennex


End file.
